Matchmaker
by TrashReciptical
Summary: Ever wonder why Mira is a huge shipper? Its so she can see all her friends in happy, and loving relationships right?...right? In this story you discover the true reason behind Mira's ship crazy mind. Slight OOC on Mira's part
_Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or any of its characters they belong to Hiro Mashima. Okay so I couldn't get the idea of Mira shipping people as a way to get closer to her potential love by destroying all the competition so here this is . Also just as a note I don't really care who Mira is shipped (or not shipped) with I love MiraxFreed, MiraxLaxus and LaxusxFreed its just that MiraxFreed fit the story best. Also be warned cliche ending ensures!_

It all started after Lisanna _'died'_ Mira's personality did a complete one-eighty, once a loud, rude, stubborn, hotheaded, girl changed into a sweet, docile, motherly, and all around kind and loving women. Yet one of her future defining characteristic traits had yet to pop up, her love of shipping.

Of course before she started this shipping craze she was still just as kind, sweet, and charismatic as she is today but one day that all changed.

Mira was wiping down Fairytail's bar with a rag when she saw Master enter through the large doors

"Welcome back master how was the meeting?" she asked sweetly

"Fine, but those fools on the council are out to get us I swear" he grumbled angrily in return ,asking for a shot of vodka which was promptly denied due to it not only being 10am in the morning but Cana would take to kindy to Master being allowed to drink and her not. Mira then continued on cleaning not noticing the guild falling quiet at the entrance of four figures, well not until a deep voice called out.

"Mira bring the guild stamp" Laxus called from his seat at the table closet to the stairs to the S-class floor.

"Coming, give me a second" she sang back, rummaging around for the stamp. Finally grasping the rough handle of the stamp she stood up and began to gracefully walk towards the once Thunder God trio although now apparently becoming a quartet.

"Hello Laxus" she said kindly nodding in his direction "Ever, Bickslow" she added giving them a beaming smile "And…..excuse me but who are you" she asked politely to the figure who still had their head down

"Thats Freed" Laxus answered at the same time Freed looked up to meet Mirajane's eyes with his own and she knew in that moment that he was the one.

—x—

That's how it started, after that she began to constantly look into everyones love lives trying to find them a match. No one questioned this behaviour or thought that it was odd that it started when the green haired rune mage entered the guild, most were to busy suffering from the embarrassment that Mira brought down on them.

When one person, Erza, confronted her about her obsession with people's love lives all she did was smile and respond "I just care about my friends and want to see them happy" begrudgingly the Scarlet haired warrior walked away so as not be forced into one of Mira's elaborate matchmaking schemes. To tell the truth that was only half of the reason the other half well may have something to do with the the fact that she didn't want any Love rivals in her quest to get Freed as a boyfriend.

Now Mirajane wasn't going crazy nor was she turning into a stalker, the thing was due to her having demon blood running through her veins from her takeovers she was meant to have a 'mate'. A person she would spend the rest of her life with and the moment she locked eyes with Freed it was like every demon she ever possessed screamed "MATE" in her mind, it was in truth a rather painful experience due to their being at least 4 different voices shouting the same thing.

This was the reason Mira must eliminate all possible rivals for Freed's affection, by pairing them up with someone and thus getting closer to her goal. Now at first all she did was gently nudge the pair together with light teasing, or occasionally _'accidentally'_ trip someone so they fell towards someone else but when Lucy walked through the guild doors things were about to get serious.

—x—

The first thing she noticed about Natsu's entrance in the guild was that he was not alone. Standing next to him was a girl and not just any girl but a girl that most passerby's would exclaim to be a bombshell, the girl even rivalled herself in the looks department and it was clear that if not for the immediate fight that ensued most eyes would be on her. Making herself known to the girl she began a light conversation, which caused Mira's panic to rise.

Lucy was an author, a lover of books and possessed an extremely rare and interesting magic she was one of the biggest threats yet. She needed to get her a boyfriend and fast, hmm who here seemed interested in the blonde. Gray? he did ask for her underwear but Lucy didn't take to well to that so he's out, Elfman? he may be looking at her assets but she could only really imagine one other person with her brother and she definitely wasn't called Lucy, Laxus? surprisingly he did seem to be staring just a little at her and this could mean that two of her greatest threats would be gone, but then again Laxus was an ass and Lucy was way to sweet.

Was their anyone else in the guild that would possibly have a chance with the blonde? Droy and Jet were smitten with Levy, Max, Warren and Vijeeter didn't really stand a chance and everyone knew Alzack was in love with Bisca. That left no one…wait what, Mira wasn't sure but she thought she just saw Natsu staring at Lucy! This was big Natsu hardly ever showed an interest in anyone and he was staring at her in blatant awe. Mira smirked it seemed she didn't have to worry about Lucy after all.

—x—

The incident with Phantom Lord had been difficult but it was a blessing in disguise, not only did she finally have someone to pair Gray up with but one of her largest competitors (or as Juvia would call them love rivals) Levy was clearly interested in Gajeel. Mira smiled to herself as she continued to wipe down the bar her plans were coming along nicely she had already 5 couples that was 10 people already out of the way. She silently congratulated herself on a job well done as she continued her job wondering how team Natsu's vacation to Akane resort was going.

—x—

It turns out that Akane lead to something great Erza rekindled her old flame. She guess she couldn't call him a flame since they were only kids when they knew each other yet still this meant Erza was out and she couldn't be happier. Humming to herself as she worked she wondered where the Thunder Tribe had gone off to for so long and when were they going to return.

—x—

The battle of Fairy Tail was awful, although it gave Mira a chance to see a different side of Freed and while the demons in her mind rejoiced at his demonic powers she herself however realised that even though he was her mate she still needed some time to get to know him.

She backed away from the shipping for a bit, allowing the members of the guild to grow and develop their own relationships as she got to know who Freed was as a person rather than just as a member of the Thunder God Tribe and one of Laxus's _'disciples'_ she was pleased to see that he had more than his bookish persona and was very happy to just for now be friends. Well that's what she told herself on the inside she was falling just a little harder for him each day.

—x—

Having Lisanna return was a dream a dream she never wanted to wake up from she loved her sister so very much and was so elated that her siblings were back together. However there was a small matter to address with Lisanna and that was Natsu. Now she knew her sister liked him but it was clear that he viewed them as platonic and also he had Lucy who he was clearly ensnared by. Broaching the subject with her sister she knew would be hard, she thought as she walked to Lisanna who was talking to Elfman about something or other.

Yet her sister took the news in her stride saying that it was the same in Edolas and she well prepared for Natsu and Lucy's relationship. In fact she had even been seeing someone her sister finished walking up to Freed's table which filled her with panic until she began engaging the Seith mage Bickslow in a rather animated conversation. Another two rivals down her inner demons cheered inside her head adding two marks to their tally, apparently they had been keeping score.

—x—

After Tenrou Mira was faced with the cruel reality of just how terrible life could be. Losing most of your family for seven years wouldn't of been easy and in their line of work the possibility of something happening like that again was a very hard truth to swallow. She knew that if she ever let something happen to Freed or herself without confessing she would regret it for as long she lived on.

Yet she couldn't quite confess not when her two biggest rivals were still single, Cana Alberona and Laxus Dreyar. The two candidates for Freed's affection other than herself and they needed to be neutralised. Laxus was going to be the biggest challenge considering most of her options had already found someone and Cana was in the same boat. Mira sighed sadly maybe she would just have to kill them she thought eyeing the large butchers knife on the kitchens cutting board, oh well they were great friends she reminisced walking towards the soon to be murder weapon.

Until she heard a groan, not a groan of agony that one would expect from incurring the wrath of Erza if you touched her cake rather it was a sensual groan bordering on a moan. Deciding to investigate who was groaning she walked down the hallway and eventually stopped in front of the storage room where the groans were the loudest peeking inside and seeing Cana and Laxus in an extremely compromising position she deduced that she no longer had any love rivals.

Skipping towards fairy tails bar she caught the blue eyes of a particular rune mage, giving him a sly wink she began to get back to work serving drinks to the guild. Handing Freed his drink she had to ever so slightly brush against his fingers causing them both to feel a spark of electricity between them. Mira promptly turned back around preparing the drinks for the next round wondering if Freed noticed her message.

Her answer came in the form of the dignified mage spitting his drink all over the table in a rather comical manner as his face turned as red as the coat he wore. Turning to look the poor man who was currently receiving the Heimlich manoeuvre from Bickslow she wondered if including the picture of her in lingerie was a bit much.


End file.
